swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Wardens of the Sky
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Attached to no planet, system, or sector, The Wardens of the Sky are a small group of Force-users who have made it their goal to keep the space lanes safe for travelers. They are found in spaceports and cantinas from The Deep Core to The Unknown Regions, walking silently among the travelers and acting as subtle guardians to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Scattered and with little in the way of organization, The Wardens of the Sky are almost a myth, the subject of stories told by spacers in seedy shadowports over a drink. They speak of chance encounters with guardians that slip away into the masses when their work is done. Members of The Wardens of the Sky Force Tradition can select Talents from the Warden of the Sky Talent Tree. Membership Anyone from any Species can become a Warden of the Sky. A candidate must have the Force Sensitivity Feat, and he or she must be trained by another Warden of the Sky. Once the training is complete, the new Warden must rely on his or her own wits to survive; there is no organization, per se, that exists to support the Wardens in times of need. History Little is known about The Wardens of the Sky. Unlike The Jedi, the Wardens have no central organization, iconic uniform, or famous members. The story of The Wardens of the Sky begins thousands of years ago around the time of the outbreak of the Great Hyperspace War. In these ancient days, Hyperspace explorers are still scouting the space lanes in search of new routes, and it is two such explorers (The Daragon siblings) who accidentally connect The Sith Empire to The Old Republic once more. War breaks out, drawing the entire galaxy into conflict. As the Republic fends off the Sith invasion, many people blame The Hyperspace Navigators Guild for this conflict. In this time, The Jedi are scattered, and many Force-sensitive children slip through the cracks, growing into adulthood with only a rudimentary knowledge of The Force. One such overlooked child grows into a masterful pilot and Hyperspace explorer who uses his knowledge of The Force to sense new routes, rather than rely on computers and astrogation charts. When the Guild comes under fire, this Force-sensitive explorer uses his self-taught Force powers to patrol the space lanes, seeking out those who would make space travel unsafe for the average citizens of the galaxy. In time, this navigator, who becomes the first Warden of the Sky, discovers other Force-sensitives. He trains them and creates the first generation of Wardens of the Sky, sending them out into the galaxy to protect those who cannot help themselves. At least, that's the commonly held story. In truth, most spacers believe that the Wardens are a nice bit of fiction told in cantinas where pilots gather. The Wardens are few in number and hide among the denizens of spaceports and Starship crews, rarely revealing their true nature. Location The Wardens of the Sky can be found almost anywhere in the galaxy. Most tend to move from place to place frequently, like vagabond watchmen. The Wardens do their best to appear as ordinary folk and prefer to act in subtle ways to protect others from harm. Wardens of the Sky make it their goal to protect space travelers of all kinds, even those who operate outside of the law. Additionally, each Warden interprets this core philosophy in their own way; one Warden might work as the pilot of a smuggling vessel, believing that the smugglers are defying tyrants of the space lanes, while another might chose to wage a silent war against pirates throughout an entire sector of space. Philosophy The basic goal of the Wardens is simple: use their knowledge of space and of The Force to make the space lanes safe. The Wardens of the Sky believe that it is their responsibility to oppose those who would prey upon space travelers, which might include everything from fighting against pirates to helping smugglers get past the sentries of an oppressive government. The Wardens believe that everyone has a right to travel safely between the stars, and that with their knowledge of The Force they have a responsibility to see that safe space travel becomes a reality. The Wardens live a solitary lifestyle. Each Warden of the Sky operates individually, relying on his or her training and knowledge of Warden philosophy for guidance. There is no overarching council to rebuke the Wardens for their decisions, only their own deeply held beliefs. Wardens tend to have certain space lanes that they patrol, moving from one spaceport to another along a particular route, keeping vigilant for space travelers in need of help. Sometimes a Warden will come across another Force-sensitive being who might make an excellent addition to the Force Tradition; in this case, the Warden is likely to approach the individual and offer to take them on as an apprentice. Once the apprentice's training is complete, the student becomes a Warden and seeks out his or her own corner of space to patrol. This is the only way in which Wardens of the Sky increase their number. Wardens of the Sky live subtle, secluded lives. They walk among the masses in spaceports and shadowports across the galaxy, never revealing their allegiance. When they act, they rarely do so in an overt way unless it is truly necessary. One of the reasons that the Wardens are able to avoid notice by The Galactic Empire and The Sith is that they make themselves spectors that drift among the populace, appearing to be nothing more than ordinary denizens of the space lanes. Many Wardens take jobs as pilots and navigators on Starships, allowing them to better patrol their section of the stars, while appearing as nothing more than typical crew members. The Wardens of the Sky are also masters of Unarmed combat. Given the dangers of firing blasters on Starships, the Wardens have developed their own combat style that relies on a combination of Force prowess and martial arts. Additionally, this makes it much easier for the Wardens to do their jobs; they never have to worry about being disarmed, and they do not carry identifying weaponry that their opponents can search for. As drifters and silent sentinels, being able to fight with nothing more than one's own body is a major advantage. Building a Warden of the Sky As a Force Tradition without ties to any particular location, The Wardens of the Sky make a good choice for any Force-using hero. Since they focus on protecting the space lanes, Wardens of the Sky tend to hail from worlds with spaceports. Very few Wardens of the Sky belong to a Species with the Primitive Species Trait, as primitive worlds tend to be far removed from the space lanes. Otherwise, there are few limitations on the Species and background choices for your Warden. Since Wardens of the Sky focus their efforts on protecting the space lanes, many choose to take the Force Pilot Talent from the Sense Talent Tree. Beyond that, Wardens try to blend into the background, so any Force abilities that enhance Stealth are excellent choices. You certainly want to take at least a few combat-focused Force Powers, and Battle Strike is an especially good power that works well in conjunction with your Unarmed attacks. Talents that enhance the Warden's Defenses can allow your hero to get into the thick of combat without having to worry about wearing Heavy Armor; after all, an armored hero is much more likely to attract attention than a drifter in a nondescript poncho. The Scoundrel and Scout Classes both offer Stealth as a Class Skill, making them ideal for slinking unnoticed around the spaceports of the galaxy. They also offer Pilot as a Class Skill if you choose not to take the Force Pilot Talent, and both offer Talents that make it easier to hide. Since the Warden of Sky is a master of Unarmed combat, the Martial Arts Feats (Martial Arts I, Martial Arts II, and Martial Arts III) are appropriate, as are Talents from the Soldier Class that focus on melee combat. Weapon Specialization, Devastating Attack, and many of the Talents from the Brawler Talent Tree are exceptionally good for the Unarmed combatant. Warden Heroic Units See also: Heroic Units The Dark Times See also: The Dark Times The Rebellion Era See also: The Rebellion Era Warden Nonheroic Units See also: Nonheroic Units Category:Affiliations